Strong Enough
by cannon
Summary: Jaffa are closing in, Teal'c is injured and Sam's not sure if her call for back-up was received by the SGC. Definitely not a good day...


The patrol was closing in. Major Samantha Carter knelt in the opening of the cave, her heart pounding in her ears as she listened for the tell-tale stomp of the Jaffa's boots outside. She could barely hear over the falling rain. The zat felt like a chunk of useless lead in her hand, her palms so sweaty she could barely grip the weapon. She glanced over her shoulder at the prone form laying a few feet away. _Protect your teammate_, she reminded herself. _He's injured... Protect him at all costs..._  
  
He nodded to her, his eyes half-closed as he watched her in the mouth of the cave. She offered him a weak smile before she heard the 'clomp' of her enemy's boots outside. Bracing herself for battle, she stepped out of the safety of the cave and opened fire on the Jaffa standing a few feet in front of her. It wasn't going to be pretty, but at least she would go down fighting.  
  
**Fourteen Hours Earlier**  
Tall, romanesque pillars marked the perimeter of the town, everything in sight marked by the passage of time. Nothing had been spared the wrinkles of age; even the marble statues had been worn down by the thief of everything. What had once been a proud monument to a beloved ruler was now simply a vague shape of a man, his features eaten away by the elements. Several structures in the town nearest the Stargate were marked by staff weapon blasts. Dark bloodstains were forever etched in the marble of the city streets as no one had been alive to clean up after the massacre.  
  
Sam stepped through the Stargate, adjusting her cap as she peered down at the remains of the village Daniel had referred to as Noxolo. He had learned of the village and the world through conversations with Gairwyn, an inhabitant of Cimmeria they had befriended. She recalled, with vivid detail, the story that he had told relating the town's downfall.  
  
Nearly two hundred years ago, Jaffa warriors in the service of Ra had swept through the village, making short work of the peaceful inhabitants they found. The women were taken as potential hosts for Ra's queen while the males were rounded up, murdered and buried in mass graves in the forest. When the Jaffa were preparing to return to their lord with the bounty they had received, the unthinkable happened. An Asgard ship arrived in the system, entering the atmosphere of the beseiged planet and eliminated most of the threat. A handful of Jaffa were left to report the destruction to Ra. Humiliated and in fear of their lord's wrath, the warriors went into hiding. Fearful of their lord sending troops to find them, the humiliated warriors set a multitude of traps in the fields surrounding the town and Stargate  
  
While the Jaffa and the native inhabitants (and the Asgard) were long gone, some active traps remained on the world.  
  
Sam nervously looked at the green grass around her boots, cautiously making note of each and every suspicious roll in the land. Every bump could be a land mine; every low branch could be concealing a trip wire.  
  
Behind her, the Stargate disengaged after Teal'c came through. She turned, smiling at her lone companion on this journey. Daniel had been too engrossed in a translation discovered by SG-8 to come with them on this particular mission. Jack, on the other hand, had merely whined his way out of it. He declared the mission - which was simply to locate and recover a downed UAV - a complete waste of time. Sam, however, had cited the value of a single UAV unit and the Colonel had relented with a quick wave of his hand. If you wanted O'Neill's mouth shut, just start talking statistics...  
  
In the long run, Hammond had declared the mission justified, but also felt that a partial team would be enough to get the job done. Before going down, the UAV had reported no signs of any life in the vicinity of the Stargate or the crash site. Sam had volunteered to recover 'their little toy,' and Teal'c had been assigned as her back-up. In a way, she was glad it was him instead of Jack or Daniel. She didn't have to worry about O'Neill's snarky comments or Daniel's clumsy antics. With Teal'c, she felt truly protected.  
  
She turned to him, seeing that he was already scanning the treeline for hostiles. Picking up the remote control for the MALP unit, she said, "The UAV fell about three clicks from here... just on the other side of that village. You ready to head out?"  
  
He merely tilted his head slightly and began walking. He walked slightly ahead of her, his body language indicating that he was tense and on edge. She'd seen this side of him before; he was uncomfortable being alone with her. She cradled her gun against her abdomen, quickening her pace so they were side-by-side. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow when he saw that they were now walking together, then returned his attention to their surroundings.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
A slight pause, then, "I am not."  
  
She nodded, looking up into the sky. "Looks like rain," she mused, indicating the heavy grey clouds that hung low over their heads. Teal'c followed her gaze, then continued to scan the trail ahead of them. Sam took a deep breath, holding it for a second before she allowed it to be blown past her lips. It was going to be a long walk.  
  
---  
  
The UAV's sensors could detect even the most minute traces of naquadah in the soil. It could calculate distances between the Stargate and any given village in a matter of seconds. It could pick out and mark targets on the ground in the blink of an eye. But, apparently, a tree the size of a redwood was a problem if the surveillance equipment happened to be pointing the wrong way. The small plane was resting at the base of a giant tree, it's parts somewhat contained but bleeding out of the metal skin. Sam knelt next to it, gingerly touching the damaged components. "Well, the bad news is, this thing is really beat up. The good news is, we can fix it for less than it would cost to make an entirely new unit."  
  
She stood, picking up the plane and carried the heap to the MALP, laying it across the top of the wheeled cart. Again looking to the sky, she said, "We better hurry if we wanna beat the storm."  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c said, moving from his watchpoint. "There are other dangers as well, Major Carter."  
  
Her radar went up. "Other dangers?"  
  
Moving back to where he had been standing, he indicated a group of caves not far from where they were. "Several minutes ago, I noticed movement within those caverns. I believe we are being surveilled."  
  
She touched the butt of her gun and said, "Should we investigate?"  
  
"I do not believe it to be necessary. If we can return to the Stargate before our presence is alerted--"  
  
"The best firefight is the one you're able to avoid," she muttered, recalling the words of an old Academy instructor. "All right. Let's get this plane home." She pulled the control from her jacket pocket and wheeled the cart towards the dirt trail they had found. In two hours, they would be home free.  
  
---  
  
An hour and a half later, Sam slipped and scrambled behind a large outcropping. She spotted Teal'c on the other side of the trail, his staff weapon ready. They had been running long enough; this was where they stopped to hold their enemy off. The MALP was still parked in the middle of the trail, the disabled UAV laying on top of it. Sam cursed as staff fire exploding around the machine finally found their target and the cart lurched violently to one side. The UAV stumbled from it's position, hanging onto the cart by a loose wire.  
  
Sam angrily picked up the control, sending the MALP higher up the trail, away from the line of fire. The right track had been almost completely destroyed and the cart moved like an amputated man without a crutch. She winced, finally sending the signal for the machine to stop. She turned, scanning the forest behind them. The hillside leading to the Stargate, she recalled, was as dotted with caves as the rest of this world. If needed, they could take refuge in one until the danger passed.  
  
Teal'c rose from his position and fired three times, the cries of the other Jaffa indicating he had hit his target. Sam sat up, steadying her P90 and firing at the other soldiers attempting to close the distance. She grimaced as she watched one Jaffa take a bullet to the throat, the impact knocking him back. She swept the front line once more, then ducked behind the rock once more. Teal'c hazarded a glance over his cover, then said, "They are retreating."  
  
Sam exhaled sharply, blinking the sweat from her eyes. They had been running for nearly fifty minutes, since Teal'c had spotted the patrol attempting to sneak up on them. Now that she had a chance to rest, her entire body ached.  
  
"We do not have much time... they shall return with reinforcements."  
  
She checked her watch. "We better hurry. It's another thirty minutes to the Stargate." He extended his hand, pulling her into a standing position before she trotted up the hill. Pulling the MALP remote out once more, she prompted the crippled machine forward and began jogging beside it. She was forced to slow her pace in order to keep from passing the cart up. Teal'c also slowed, using the opportunity to keep a look-out for approaching hostiles. If they needed to run, the UAV and MALP could be destroyed with a few well-placed staff blasts.  
  
Ahead, the trail zagged slightly to the right before correcting itself. The course change was to allow travelers to pass by a rather large knoll in what would have been the center of the trail. Sam angled the MALP so that it would avoid the protuberance, matching the trail's change in direction and remaining beside the cart the entire time. She had gone another four feet when she heard - and felt the heat of - the explosion.  
  
She was thrown forward, slamming painfully into the back of the MALP. She turned, blinking away the debris that continued to rain down. The large bump the trail curved to avoid had turned out to be a concealed land mine. She cursed when she saw Teal'c laying unconscious a few feet away from ground zero of the blast. The left leg of his uniform pants was torn and bloody, the skin below scraped and red with his blood. Sam dropped to her knees next to him, gently probing the wounds with her fingers. "Teal'c?" she asked, looking up and scanning the horizon for hostiles. "Teal'c, are you okay? C'mon, buddy, you have to wake up."  
  
It was no use; he was out cold. She looped her arms under his back and legs, painfully lifting him and managing to make it to the MALP before she dropped to her knees. The Jaffa was unbelievably heavy. She rubbed her forearms, taking a few short breaths before she tried again. It was no use; she was nowhere near strong enough to carry him all the way back to the Stargate. She examined her surroundings, trying to get a fix on her situation.  
  
They were in a heavily wooded area; that was good since their purpose was mainly concealing themselves. She had to find someplace out of the way to take Teal'c until he regained consciousness. She moved towards the treeline, ducking under several low branches and through a few trees that had grown very close together. Finally, she reached the bottom of a gentle incline. Surrounding the hill was a small clearing. She found foot and handholds, slowly pulling herself up until she could see the cave opening a few yards away in the face of the hill. A small landing extended from the cave mouth, giving them a front porch of sorts. In the event she could actually get Teal'c to this cave, it would serve as an excellent hiding spot.  
  
Dropping back down to the ground, she headed back to where she had left Teal'c... only to hear the loud, unmistakeable sound of someone blowing into a horn in the distance. She had heard that sound during other battles; other Jaffa were being alerted to join the fight. She broke into a run, hurrying back to the trail. Teal'c was still unconcious, his breathing normal. She dropped to her knees, wondering how in the hell she was going to carry this man through the woods. Finally, she found an option.  
  
She stood, doffing her jacket and scanning the area around the trail. Branches of all shapes and sizes were scattered around, just begging to be picked. She searched them until she found two that were practically straight and almost six feet in length. She snapped the end of one off so they were the same size and returned to Teal'c. Picking up her jacket, she zipped the front of it up and worked the two sticks into the sleeves.  
  
She slipped her hands under both of her teammate's arms, lifting him onto the makeshift stretcher. Time was of the essence; it wouldn't be long before their position was compromised. She picked up the top two ends of the gurney and lifted... only to have both branches snap easily in half. Barely managing to supress a roar of outrage, Sam decided the plan was immensely flawed anyway. She rolled Teal'c off the stretcher and picked up her jacket. The MALP was damaged, but it was the best she had. Gathering her strength, she hoisted Teal'c up and onto the cart, throwing her jacket on top of him and grabbing the remote.  
  
Keeping an eye out for approaching troops, Sam directed the large, albeit cumbersome machine through the trees. Occasionally it was necessary for her to lean against the MALP and push it in order to get it past a particularly rough or overgrown patch. Finally, drenched with sweat and her chest heaving with each painful breath, she made it to the incline she had discovered earlier. A quick backward glance revealed the treads of Teal'c's makeshift ambulance had made no tracks in the tightly packed dirt. She exhaled softly, helping her unconscious teammate off of the machine and deciding a trip to the gym wouldn't be needed after this mission.  
  
Using the remote, she directed the MALP into a thicket that concealed it from view. With Teal'c leaning heavily against her side, she started up the incline. She was panting by the time she reached the halfway point, sweat burning her eyes. She paused, resting Teal'c against a rock and scanning the area they had retreated. Glancing at Teal'c's prone form, she murmured, "I don't suppose you wanna wake up right about now?" There was no response from the Jaffa. She sighed. "Didn't think so. C'mon, big guy..." She stood again, looping her arm around his waist and lifting him.  
  
---  
  
"Major Carter."  
  
The voice was weak and Sam wasn't sure she had actually heard it. She looked up from what she was doing, glancing over her shoulder. Teal'c's eyes were open and he was scanning the cave. "W-where are we?" he asked.  
  
"A cave in the forest," she explained, closing the white First Aid Kid she had retrieved from the MALP. "You accidentally stepped on a land mine. How are you feeling?"  
  
He paused, looking at his leg. The left leg of his trousers had been cut away, revealing his leg from the mid-thigh down. Two long, irregular cuts marked his lower calf and a large irritated area covered most of his thigh. He grimaced, looking for the blood. Sam had already cleaned the wounds and was preparing to dress them. "Are you injured?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I was lucky... just got thrown against the MALP. I may have gotten bruised, but it's nothing I can't handle. You, however... I'm a little worried about." She untucked his shirt and lifted it, revealing his abdomen and the mark of his larvae pouch. Blood marked the lower right branch of the X. "I think the symbiote is hurt."  
  
Nodding weakly, he put his hand on his stomach. "You are correct. It is attempting to heal itself. When that is complete, it will focus on my injuries. I will survive until then."  
  
She rested the First Aid kit on the ground next to her, pulling out a roll of gauze. "Yeah, well... we may not have time to wait for all of that. There's a whole troop of Jaffa sniffing around out there and we may be forced to run for it. I'd feel a lot better if we could get these wounds cleaned and covered." Smiling, she winked, "Wouldn't want you to get an infection, now would we?"  
  
"That would not be a problem," he assured her. "My symbiote would likely heal that as well."  
  
"Sure, it would, if it wasn't injured itself." She sighed, treating the wound with alcohol using a cotton swab. "Face it, you're not in the best shape and you're going to have to sit out this battle." She stuck a bandage over the cuts on his leg before unrolling the gauze and wrapping it tightly around the bandage. Once that was done, she examined the scraped part of his thigh. "I'm going to wait until dark and then try to make a run for the Stargate. If I make it, I'll contact Colonel O'Neill and tell him to call in the calvary." She sighed, brushing her forehead with the back of her hand. "I checked earlier; there's about half a dozen Jaffa just wandering around a few yards away. I think they think we vanished into thin air." She stood up. "Can you walk?"  
  
He held his hand out and she grasped it, helping him stand. He wobbled slightly, bracing his hand on her shoulder for support. "I do not believe I can walk at this time, Major Carter. I apologize."  
  
"Don't apologize," she admonished, helping him sit once more. "You were pretty badly hurt by the blast. No shrapnel, though, I checked. You got lucky." She sighed and walked back to the front of their hideaway. "I cleansed the wound of other things; rocks, dirt and the like."  
  
Teal'c slowly nodded. "Thank you, Major Carter."  
  
She nodded at him over her shoulder, remaining where she was at the mouth of the cave.  
  
---  
  
The light seeping in through the oval entrance soon changed from white to yellow and finally to a burnt orange hue. Sam zipped her jacket, making sure her P90 was fully loaded before slinging it over her shoulder. The zat was stowed in one of the many pockets of her jacket and she knelt next to Teal'c before leaving. "I'm going to head for the Gate now, Teal'c," she said.  
  
She picked up the staff weapon, placing it in his hands. He weakly aimed the business end of the weapon at the mouth of the cave. "I believe the proper phrase is 'God Speed,' Major Carter."  
  
She smiled, already walking backwards towards the entrance. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll throw three pebbles up before I start climbing so you know it's me." She knelt near the entrance, scanning the area around the cave once more before she ducked outside and broke into a run.  
  
Once she was gone, Teal'c began listening. He was on edge as he waited for the inevitable sound of staff blasts and zat fire that would come when their adversaries saw Sam. To his relief, no battle sounds came. He allowed himself to relax against the stone wall of the cave, his eyes locked on the dark oval that indicated the entrance to the cavern. He glanced at his watch and determined that it would take Major Carter at least thirty minutes to get to the Gate and another thirty to get back. He would be waiting for at least one hour. He tightened his grip of the staff and sighed as he finally allowed the pain of his injuries to register in his mind.  
  
His left leg was throbbing painfully, his stomach protesting as the symbiote attempted to heal itself. He didn't know if the larvae's actions were aggravating him or if he was merely hungry. Either way, there was little he could do until Major Carter returned. He checked his watch again. Fifty-seven minutes left...  
  
---  
  
His fingers tensed as he heard the scraping outside. Someone was near the entrance of the cave. The question was, was it a Jaffa exploring a possible hiding place or was it Major Carter returning from the Stargate? It was far too dark for him to read his watch, but he mentally calculated that his teammate had been gone for over an hour. She would have had ample time to get to the Gate and back. Suddenly, a small, round rock arched through the doorway and landed a few feet from Teal'c's boot. He allowed his grip on the staff to ease as a second pebble appeared.  
  
One minute passed. Then a second minute. He frowned, wondering why Carter wouldn't just throw another rock and come inside. He heard boots scraping on rock, then saw the vague outline of a revolver waving in the entrance. Sam poked her head inside a moment later, her face brightened by a hand-held light. "Don't shoot," she whispered.  
  
"Major Carter," he sighed. "I was under the impression--"  
  
"I couldn't find a third pebble," she explained, dropping against the wall and turning her light off. "Damn world has five billion trees and I can't find three stinkin' pebbles." Her face was flushed, her skin shining in the darkness as a result of her run. He noticed she had removed her jacket and had it tied around her waist by the sleeves. Her black t-shirt was soaked and she was still catching her breath. "Some damn Jaffa guard found me by the DHD as I was sending the message through. I'm not sure our guys even received what I was trying to say before I had to run." She smiled proudly and said, "I took the bastard out though... he had called his friends, so I couldn't risk reconnecting with Earth, but I took the bastard out."  
  
Teal'c nodded, resting his head against the cave wall. "So we do not know for certain that assistance is imminent."  
  
She sighed and admitted, "I never got confirmation they received the message."  
  
There was a brief moment when they allowed desperation to creep by, then Sam pushed it aside and walked across the cave to where Teal'c lay. "How's the leg doing?"  
  
"It is better, I believe."  
  
She nodded. "I gave you a lot of painkillers. Is Junior...?" she trailed off, indicating his bandaged pouch.  
  
Teal'c touched the covered X and nodded slowly. "The symbiote is in the process of healing itself."  
  
"Good, good," she nodded, sniffing and glancing around the cave. "Whaddaya say we light up a fire, sing some camping songs and roast a couple marshmallows?"  
  
Teal'c cocked his head to one side. "I do not believe marshmallows were including in our day packs. And any fire would surely alert the Jaffa to our location."  
  
She smiled and said, "I know. Just... wishful thinking." She stood, brushing the dirt from her knees and walking to the cave entrance. "I got some food packs off the MALP... Do you want chicken, chicken, chicken or cereal?"  
  
He smiled into the darkness, realizing she was telling one of the most-known jokes within the SGC. "Chicken would be fine, Major Carter." He heard her tear open a pack and she returned to his side, sitting in the dirt. "Major Carter, I believe there is an issue to address... During the night, without a fire, it will surely be--"  
  
"Frigid," she supplied, taking a bite of the MRE. "I just figured we'd share body heat. Sleep in the same bag, keep each other alive." She looked up. "Unless you'd be uncomfortable sleeping with me." There was a teasing tone to her voice, one that he had seldom heard from anyone before arriving on Earth. She took his lack of answer as an indication he was mentally debating the situation. "Aw, c'mon, Teal'c... it'll be great. I did it with Colonel O'Neill once when we came through the second Stargate."  
  
"Very well, Major Carter. If you insist, I will sleep with you."  
  
She laughed, covering her mouth to prevent food particles from flying out. "Wow. I think that's maybe the, uh, coldest response I've ever gotten to the request." She scooped another helping of the meat onto her spoon and leaned forward. "Here... have something to eat." He took the proferred spoon, allowing her to tip it so that the meat fell onto his tongue.  
  
"Thank you, Major Carter," he said, leaning back. The food tasted wonderful. "But should one of us not stand guard while the other sleeps?"  
  
She shrugged, looking at the cave entrance. "Actually, this cave is almost impossible to find in the dark. Believe me; I was looking for the damn thing and I passed it twice. I doubt the Jaffa would keep their search up at night, anyway."  
  
He nodded. "You are correct. They prefer to have the advantage; they would not hunt if it was possible their prey could utilize the cover of darkness." He looked down at his bandaged leg. He obviously didn't like thinking of himself as 'prey.'  
  
Sam took another bite of her chicken, offering him the spoon once more. He declined. "Some piece-of-cake mission this turned out to be," she muttered, digging around in the pouch with her spoon. "'Come to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs,'" she muttered, affecting a cocky accent for the quote. When she looked up and saw Teal'c's blank expression, she said, "The first 'Die Hard.' Bruce Willis. He's in the heating duct, considering how badly his Christmas party had gone..." She sighed and said, "Tell you what, when we get home, you can come over to my place and watch the DVD. It'll be like a date."  
  
"A date?" Teal'c asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. But you have to bring me roses." She winked - the motion lost in the shadows - and tucked the empty MRE packet into her coat; never pollute alien planets with your trash, she always said. "It's a... an Earth thing." She waved him off, dismissing the comment.  
  
"I am aware of what a date is, Major Carter. I would be honored to go on one with you."  
  
Thank goodness for the darkness, Sam thought, turning her blushing face away out of habit. They were quiet for a long time, listening to the serenade provided by the night creatures of this world. One sounded like a mix between a cicada and a cricket, a loud, shrill tone punctuated by monotonous chirping. She rubbed her thighs and stood, pacing the short distance between the walls of the cave. "You know, even if they didn't get the message, Colonel O'Neill is going to know something is up when we don't come back. He'll send someone in, he'll have reinforcements and-- we just have to hold out a bit longer."  
  
He resisted her attempt to change the subject. "I have upset you."  
  
She stopped pacing. "No. No, you didn't upset me, Teal'c." She brushed her hair out of her face, bemoaning the lack of a shower on this world. "It's a little awkward hearing someone you know so well say something like that, but you're not what's bothering me." With a sigh, she dropped back down next to him. "I'm worried... worried that we have to just sit here while the Jaffa are sniffing around outside. I'm nervous because I'm not sure what I can do to help you heal. I'm anxious because I don't know if the SGC received my signal or if they're sending help." She closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Teal'c reached out, taking Sam's hand in his own. "You have done all there is to do, Major Carter. When I first joined Earth's battle against the Goa'uld, I was uncertain of your skills. Jaffa women typically remained in the home in order to raise children; other warriors to serve our gods. Before long, you demonstrated time and again that you were a formidable foe that the Goa'uld would likely underestimate. You were a powerful ally." He absently began stroking the back of her hand. "I not only believe in your abilities, Major Carter, but I trust you with my life. I believe we will make it through this ordeal."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said, smiling at him in the darkness. She was tempted to pull her hand away from his, but resisted. "You should probably get some sleep, Teal'c... or, uh... kel'no'reem, I guess. Even if the message got through, we probably have a long wait while General Hammond gets everything together."  
  
"You must sleep as well."  
  
She shook her head. "No. Someone has to keep watch."  
  
"As I said before, it is unnecessary. The Jaffa patrols will call off their search during the night."  
  
Right, she remembered. Hadn't she convinced him of that fact just a few minutes ago? She sighed and walked to their supplies. There was one thermal blanket and a sleeping bag. She walked to Teal'c, unzipping the bag and laying it on the floor next to him. "All right, I already got a hernia carrying you up here. Wanna help me out and lever yourself into the bag yourself?"  
  
He braced his arms against the rough floor and lifted his body, planting himself in the center of the bag. She put a hand on his chest, pushing him into a prone position. Zipping the bag around him, she smiled, "Sweet dreams, Teal'c."  
  
"I seldom dream while medi--" He caught her exasperated look at stopped himself. "Thank you, Major Carter. Sweet dreams."  
  
Patting his chest once more, she stood and walked to the thermal blanket. Moving back to the mouth of the cave, she knelt and wrapped the blanket around her arms. Despite reassurances that they weren't in danger, it was hard to just go to sleep without someone standing watch. She peered out at the darkness beyond, wondering if help was indeed on the way.  
  
---  
  
An hour or so passed before Teal'c stirred. He looked around the darkness of the cave, listening to the familiar patter of rain falling outside. He remained silent for a few seconds, waiting for everything to fall back into place. He remembered their situation. "Major Carter," he whispered. His eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness and he saw her silhouette in the mouth of the cave. He sat up, touching his bandaged stomach. The symbiote had become still; probably resting before tending to his leg. "Major Carter," he repeated, a little louder.  
  
He saw the outline jump slightly, her head scanning before she realized who was speaking. "Teal'c," she whispered, her voice heavy. "God, I dozed off."  
  
Outside, rain continued pattering against the stone exterior of the mountain. A flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the interior of the cave, lighting their temporary home. The storm clouds they had seen upon their arrival had apparently let loose while they had been dozing. "Major Carter, you are getting wet."  
  
"It's just a little rain."  
  
"I do not believe Dr. Fraiser would appreciate tending to your pneumonia. Please... come inside."  
  
She stood, leaning against the cave wall. "I'm exhausted," she sighed.  
  
Teal'c took a moment to recount everything she had done on this mission that O'Neill had called a waste of time. She had outrun and battled Jaffa troops, carried an unconscious teammate through the woods and into a cave, run to the Stargate and back, been engaged in a firefight with Jaffa and forced to play doctor. "That is very likely; you have had a very long day, as O'Neill says."  
  
Moving slowly, she pressed her palm to the wall to support herself as she made her way back to his side. "Everything aches," she whispered.  
  
Teal'c reached up, taking her hand and pulling her down. "Sleep, Major Carter. It is extremely cold and you need to maintain your body heat."  
  
He unzipped the bag and allowed her to slip inside. She didn't protest, sliding up against his side and pulling the flap over herself. Her skin was like ice next to his. He rubbed her arm under the sleeping bag, trying to restart the circulation. When he reached her shoulders, he began a gentle massage to ease the aches she was feeling. Her back arched and she murmured, "That feels good." He continued to rub until her breathing began to slow. "I'm about to fall asleep," she warned him.  
  
Pausing his massage, he let his fingers trail up into her hair. "I will remain awake. You do not need to worry, Major Ca... Samantha. I am here." If she realized he had used her first name, she didn't let on before she fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Her eyes shot open an indeterminate time later, her heart pounding as she sat up. The warm body next to her was a mystery for a moment as she allowed herself to get oriented. "Teal'c," she whispered.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, the simple movement telling her two things; he was already awake and didn't think it was safe to talk. She also noticed that the cicada/cricket creatures had stopped chirping.  
  
Oh, damn. She squirmed out of the top of the bag, knowing that pulling the zip would make too much noise. She knelt, untying her boots and pulling them off so her footsteps would be muffled. Her hands searched the dirt around her feet until she found the zat. Raising herself into a hunched position, she moved towards the mouth and peered out. The rain was still falling, the scent of ozone heavy in the air. She blinked, wishing her eyes could adjust faster. Outside, moving through the trees, she spotted two forms moving slowly through the forest. She tightened her grip on the zat and squinted, trying to see the new arrivals clearly. Could it be O'Neill and Daniel, come to rescue them?  
  
It was then that she saw the staff weapons the newcomers were bearing and knew that this wasn't the best-case scenario. She returned to Teal'c's side, touching his arm and whispering, "Teal'c, I see at least two Jaffa out there. I'm going to let them get in close, then I'll make a run for it. I'll come out firing and I'll lead them away from here. You stay still, stay quiet and someone will be back to get you."  
  
The fact she had said 'someone will come back' and not 'I'll come back' wasn't lost on him. "You may be injured," he whispered, taking his eyes off the mouth of the cave. He could barely make out her eyes, seeing they were moist. He couldn't bring himself to admit she may be killed or, God forbid, taken as a host. "It is not a wise plan."  
  
"For all they know, you were hurt by the explosion and I sent you through the Stargate. They won't look for you, Teal'c."  
  
He touched her face and asked, "If you do not return, who will I view 'Die Hard' with?"  
  
She smiled, then chuckled as she covered his hand with her own. "Ask Jack. He loves those movies."  
  
The Jaffa's voice was unbelievably soft when he said, "I do not wish to view a movie with O'Neill. I wish to view it with you, Samantha."  
  
She swallowed hard, pointedly not looking him in the eyes. "The troop is probably closing in. I should go."  
  
Before she could rise out of the crouch, Teal'c pulled her close and captured her lips. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, his fingers weaving through her hair and pulling her in to deepen the kiss. She placed her palms flat against his chest and allowed her eyes to close. She felt his tongue teasing her lips, granting it only a slight exploration of her mouth before she pulled away. She looked down at her hands where they lay against his black t-shirt, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Teal'c broke the silence, slipping his hands down to her shoulders and whispering, "For luck." After all, it had worked in Star Wars, one of his all-time favorites.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, rising and moving towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
She heard a deep, angry-sounding voice declare, "Kree!" as the sounds of climbing issued from outside. The Jaffa were scaling the incline; it was only a matter of time until they made it to the cave entrance. Someone on the ground apparently had a portable light source and they were shining it towards the cave; a beacon shone into the mouth, illuminating everything and almost giving away Sam's positon. She leaned back, remaining in shadows.  
  
In the new light, she could see the P90 laying on the rock floor next to her. She lifted it, slinging the strap over her shoulder. Better safe than sorry, she decided as she listened to the sounds outside. She could barely hear anything over the falling rain. The zat felt like a chunk of useless lead in her hand, her palms so sweaty she could barely grip the weapon. The P90 was hanging heavily against her back as she waited for the best moment to play jackrabbit. She glanced over her shoulder at the prone form laying in the sleeping bag a few feet away. _Protect your teammate, _she reminded herself. _He's injured... Protect him at all costs...  
_  
He nodded to her, his eyes half-closed as he watched her in the mouth of the cave. She offered him a weak smile before she heard the 'clomp' of her enemy's boots outside. Bracing herself for battle, she stepped out of the safety of the cave and opened fire on the Jaffa standing a few feet in front of her. It wasn't going to be pretty, but at least she'd go down fighting.  
  
The zat blast charged over the armored man's form, temporarily lighting up the night as he fell backwards. The other three warriors standing behind him all fell, victims of the domino effect. Sam fired at them anyway, reaching the edge of the small landing in front of the cave and standing on air. She felt like Wile E. Coyote in all of those Roadrunner cartoons as time froze, her body seemingly suspended in the air. She continued firing at the Jaffa, her zat spitting blue lightning as she slowly began her descent to the hard ground below.  
  
Her body jerked as she felt herself hit by a zat, her consciousness swimming. She hit the ground, her shoulder popping as she impacted the wet dirt. Can't pass out, she ordered herself. Colonel O'Neill wouldn't pass out... she'd be damned if she died because she couldn't stay awake. She fumbled with the P90, picking it up with her weak arm and raising it, pain shooting from her elbow all the way to her spine. The Jaffa who had shot her was standing a few feet away, his hand extended. He smiled evilly, his palm adorned with a ribbon device.  
  
She tried to ignore the simple-looking weapon, hoping she would be able to stop him before he used it on her. She opened fire, the kickback from the gun causing agony to her shoulder. She grimaced through the pain, slowly walking backwards as the man advanced on her. The bullets from her gun glanced effortlessly off his force shield. "Damn," she cursed, throwing the weapon away. Zats more than likely wouldn't work either.  
  
The Jaffa launched himself forward, slamming into her like a linebacker. Sam was tossed backwards, the zat falling into a large puddle behind her. Laying in the mud, the Jaffa placed his foot on her injured shoulder and sadistically pressed down. Captured between the boot and the hard ground, Sam's shoulder protested in vain and she screamed involuntarily. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at the man, his body curtained by falling rain as if nature knew this was her final curtain. She was going to die. The Jaffa laughed, his voice hollow as he glared contemptuously at her and sneered, "Weak Tau'ri."  
  
"Jaffa!"  
  
The shout carried over the clearing, momentarily covering the sound of the rain and the roar of distant thunder. The Jaffa turned, distracted by the call, then locked onto who had screamed. Teal'c was standing at the mouth of the cave, both hands weakly gripping his staff weapon. His shirt was gone, exposing the bandage on his stomach to the elements. He held his left foot slightly off the ground and he was leaning against the mouth of the cave. "Release her!"  
  
The Jaffa laughed, then realized who was confronting him. He gaped at the battered man a few yards away, then spoke one word in shock. "Shol'va."  
  
Sam took his momentary distraction to her advantage. Pulling the knife from the strap around her thigh, she gripped it and plunged the blade into the man's upper thigh. He howled in pain, his wail deepening when she violently twisted the handle counter-clockwise. Blood gushed down his leg and Sam was able to easily scramble out from beneath his boot. She picked up the discarded zat and leveled it at him. The Jaffa's eyes widened as he realized he was being bested by an injured, human female. He glared at her, his eyes betraying his fear. "I underestimated you, Tau'ri."  
  
"Underestimate this," she sneered. She fired once, enjoying the view of her captor engulfed in blue electricity. She tightened her grip, steeled her jaw, and fired again. The Jaffa fell face-first into the mud, dead.  
  
She let the zat fall, listening as it splattered next to her in the mud, then dropped to her knees. Her entire side was throbbing with pain from her fall. She was about to make the trek back to their cave when she heard someone coming through the trees behind her. She cursed, falling face-forward as she scrambled to retrieve her weapon. Her shoulder screamed in protest as she lifted the zat, rolling onto her back and getting a fix on her target. Before she had time to fire, she recognized the cap the man wore and breathed a sigh of relief. He was carrying a P90. "Colonel," she breathed.  
  
He spun around, raising his gun. "Geez, Carter... that you? You scared me half to..." He stopped, sighing heavily rather than finish his rant. "You okay? Where's Teal'c?"  
  
"Up in the cave," Sam nodded, indicating with her good arm. She felt someone's arms sliding around her waist for support and recognized Daniel's aftershave. She gratefully looped one arm around the archaeologist's shoulder, leaning heavily on him. "He's hurt, Sir. A couple of cuts on the calf, an abrasion on his thigh and something happened to his symbiote." She coughed, then said, "But I think Junior's fine."  
  
Colonel O'Neill helped Teal'c limp down the incline. "Yeah, good ol' Junior... always lookin' out for numero uno." Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow and the colonel waved it off. "I'll explain it later. Right now, SG-2 is keeping the Stargate secure. Whaddaya say we get you two home?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot, Sir. I just have to get the MALP and UAV..."  
  
O'Neill waved her off, thumbing his radio. "Hey, Griff... we need someone to steer a MALP back to the Stargate for us."  
  
"It has a broken tread," Sam informed him.  
  
He relayed the information and smiled at her in the darkness. "Okay. Griff is comin' to retrive the toy. Next stop, Earth."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Sam said, "You have no idea how great that sounds, Sir." She smiled and looked at Teal'c. He nodded slightly, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. Using Daniel as a crutch, she limped down the trail behind her teammates. She couldn't wait to get back to the base and take a nice, hot shower. Or, better yet, head directly home and pour herself a nice bubble bath. She could hardly wait to get back to the Stargate.  
  
---  
  
Sam tipped the clear, pink bottle under the faucet and watched as her bathtub filled with strawberry-scented bubbles. She sighed, holding her shoulder with one hand and lightly massaging the still bruised muscles. She hadn't believed Janet when the doctor had initially diagnosed it as being intact. It certainly _felt_ dislocated. Nevertheless, she was getting a warm bath and that was the cure for most any aches and pains. She walked to the mirror, running her hands through her semi-long blonde locks. The shower at the base had been enough to get the dirt off of her, but she still didn't feel _clean_. A nice, hour-long bubble bath would remedy that nicely. As the tub filled, she picked a CD of soft music and placed it in the player next to the sink, listening to the soft jazz as she spread the face cream onto her cheeks and forehead.  
  
Finally feeling close to human, she returned to the side of the tub and sat on the edge, letting her fingers drift through the rising water. She reached up when it was full enough, shedding the robe and dipping one toe in. Absolutely perfect. She completely submerged foot into the water, sighing as her foot was engulfed in the heavenly water...  
  
...only to be interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
She muttered a curse, yanking the robe off the floor and quickly pulling it on once more before hurrying out of the bathroom. If she could get rid of this guest fast enough, there was still a chance that she could enjoy a nice, perfect bath in peace. She unlocked the door, opening it a crack. Despite the interruption, she couldn't help smiling at the man standing before her. "Teal'c." He wore a Hawaiian shirt, cargo pants and a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. In one hand, he held a bouquet of roses. In the other, a box of chocolates. "What, uh... what're you doing here?"  
  
"I came to view 'Die Hard.' However, if this is a bad time..." His voice trailed off as he took in her appearance.  
  
She self-consciously touched her hair, then smiled. "Um... no. No, not at all. Come in. Let me just... find something to wear and I'll be right with you." She opened the door and allowed Teal'c into her home. As he entered the living room, she recalled his words while they were stranded on PC7-128... _I am aware of what a date is, Major Carter. I would be honored to go on one with you_. She hadn't been on a date - a real date - in ages. Self-consciously, she touched her face and rememered the mask she had put on earlier. "Oh," she said, looking at the lotion that had rubbed onto her fingers. "Um, actually, Teal'c... since I'm getting dressed anyway, what do you say we go out somewhere to eat? We can always watch 'Die Hard' later."  
  
He nodded slightly. "Very well."  
  
"Good. It's a date, then."  
  
His smile broadened as she turned, hurrying up the stairs to get ready. 


End file.
